


Marry Me

by UngusTheBungus



Series: SexualSam Dialogue Prompts [1]
Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Abuse, Crazy, F/M, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Possessive Behavior, Reader-Insert, Yandere
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-04
Updated: 2020-10-04
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:21:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 644
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26812075
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UngusTheBungus/pseuds/UngusTheBungus
Summary: Chrollo's been neglecting you
Relationships: Kuroro Lucifer | Chrollo Lucifer/Reader
Series: SexualSam Dialogue Prompts [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1955458
Kudos: 42





	Marry Me

You had enough of this. Chrollo had been gone for about a month now and you were regretting ever loving him in the first place. He never had time to take you on nice dates. Hell, even if he took you to a cheap, fast food restaurant, it’d be better than nothing. You give him all of your love and he just crumples it up into a little ball, throwing it into the trash so you can retrieve it and give it to him again. The cycle continues on and on. Well, you needed to put your foot down once and for all. Either he ditches the Spider or you leave him for good.

You heard the door open and immediately felt his presence in the room. You heard him set something down on the bed, but you didn’t care at this point.

“I’m back from my mission.” When you didn’t reply, he continued, “I brought you some flowers.” At least he was trying, but why was he bothering to do this now?! He’s never gotten you flowers or really any type of gift, but now he wants to? Too late, buddy.

“That’s great.” You replied sarcastically and crossed your arms, turning to face the open window. Leaves were blowing everywhere while the flowers swayed in the breeze. You’d rather watch this forever than deal with this shit right now. He noticed your sarcastic tone and reached for your arm, grabbing it tightly.

“Are you mad at me?” He asked. Really? Brilliant deduction, there! You rolled your eyes and finally looked him straight in the face. He had a slight pout to his face and if you weren’t so mad at him, you would have found it absolutely adorable. However, now was not the time to praise him for his cute facial expressions.

“Maybe I am, maybe I’m not. You figure it out.” You huffed and tried to walk out the door. Chrollo grabbed your arm and held it tighter than before, causing you to yelp. He has never done this before and honestly, it was starting to frighten you.

“Give me a straight answer.” He demanded. When you didn’t respond quickly enough, he gripped your arm tighter and tighter until it was really starting to hurt and you couldn’t take the pain anymore.

“OUCH! Okay! Jeez, you didn’t need to squeeze my arm like a tube of toothpaste…” You finally told him what was bothering you and he just stood there with a blank expression. You heard him mutter something like ‘so that was it’ and took a small, black box out of his coat pocket. Oh no.

Please don’t do what you think he’s going to do. Please don’t...oh shit. He’s already down on one knee.

“Will you marry me?” He asked, giving you a slight smile. Oh gosh, he was so charming when he wanted to be. Yet you still couldn’t really let his other actions slide. He did try to break your freaking arm. Also, there were other matters to discuss.

“That depends. Would you abandon the Spider for me?” He let out a fake laugh and you pouted. Why wasn’t he taking this seriously?

“I would never do that…” You glared at him for saying this, “But, I’d gladly take you with me wherever we go.” You tried to back away from him once again, but his grip on your arm was pretty strong. Without warning, he forced the ring onto your hand and before you could object, he placed handcuffs on you.

Where did all of the strength you had go? It was time to fight back. You struggled, but he pushed you onto the bed, causing your head to collide with the headboard. As you faded into unconsciousness, you heard him utter one chilling sentence.

“It’s not like you had a choice in the matter, anyway.”


End file.
